


She Can't Feel The Love Tonight

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As someone who's been dancing all her life, music is Yein's number one best friend, no matter in what occasion she would always find this one perfect piece to be soundtrack of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Can't Feel The Love Tonight

As someone who's been dancing all her life, music is Yein's number one best friend. Even since she was little, no matter what the occasion she would always find this one perfect piece to be soundtrack of the day; Saint-Saens' Carnival of the Animals for her first visit to the zoo during elementary school, Bernstein's The Great Escape for that one day when she and Sujeong skipped their class and ran to shopping mall, Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 in C Minor on her first day at high school, or infamous Bach's Air on the G String for a simple day she'd passed peacefully.

Three months ago, Yein's dance teacher introduced to her Lee Soojung, a new pianist who will assist them during syllabus class for RAD exam. Yein decided Liszt's Liebestraume - _Dreams of Love_ \- was theme song for that day.

Just like Yein fell in love with ballet right after seeing beautiful ballerinas fluttering through the air gracefully on theatre stage for the first time, she was enchanted as soon as she saw Soojung's little fingers dancing on the piano. Eight years and 10 cm height gap between them never seemed that huge for the two as they soon became friendly with each other.

Not sure if it was real or first love had turned her delusional, but Yein started to believe Soojung treated her differently; she barely talked much with another students beside her, she sent her good night message, she would walk her home when their class ended late.

\---------------------

As the exam date coming near, their practice got tougher and tougher. And since Yein was one of the best from her school, it was no wonder everyone had high hopes on her, too high it gave her burden heavier than it supposed to be.

"Here."

Soojung passed cold apple juice to the younger. They were sitting in a bench on park next to the school; the older girl had forced Yein to take short break after almost four hours practice and get some fresh air.

"This place is nice, right?"

"Yes. It's really better here." Yein finished half of her juice in one large gulp. "Maybe I should never go back to that suffocating classroom anymore."

"Yah! Don't be silly!" A light flick hit the young dancer's forehead.

"I have another pianist friend. Unlike me, she once had a dream of becoming solo pianist, and she's very good, I think."

"You're also good though."

Soojung only smiled faintly at the comment. "I didn't aim that high, glamorous stage isn't really for me. However, she backed out her first audition."

"And just as in ballet, musician's world is harsh, one first withdrawal might be beginning for another more. Not because you're not good, but things get deceptively scarier once you runaway. You would start seeing huge obstacles that actually aren't that big. All in your mind. Just like that, my friend gave up her dream. She regretted it a lot later."

"Yein, look at me." Suddenly, Soojung's hand was up cupping her cheek, gently rotating it to face her. The touch zapped straight through Yein, almost like she was being electrocuted for a split second. "You are _more_ than good, you should know it. Don't ever let the coward side of yours blinds you."

They pulled apart, and Yein was left inscrutably dizzy.

Right at that time, she believed Soojung loved her too.

\---------------------

"Unnie."

"Yes?" They had decided to head home because Soojung insisted some rest would also do good for Yein instead of more practice.

"Play one more song for me?"

Soojung looked confused. "Why suddenly? We're about to leave."

"I'm just in the mood to listen to it now..." Unable to resist the younger's unhappy pout, Soojung turned her piano on.

"Okay, what song?"

"Elton John's Can You Feel The Love Tonight."

"..."

\---------------------

Yein had never been more rejoiced when days later Soojung asked her to meet up outside their school. _I want to talk_ was what Soojung said. But it was Saturday, at a cafe in the romantic Hongdae district, just two of them, so it must be date. Yein was sure of that.

"So what do you want to tell me?" _Please ask me out now._

"About that, I might need to rephrase. It's not I want to tell, it's _I want to introduce someone_."

"She's been interested in meeting you since I told her about us." Yein stared perplexed as another young girl came and took a seat beside Soojung. "This is Lee Suji. My... Sister."

"So I'm already your sister now?" The bubbly looked girl batted her lashes teasingly at Soojung before reached out, offering handshake to Yein. "You can call me Halla."

"Halla loves to dance too, she's into hiphop, she's _same age_ as you." Soojung tried not to stress the emphasis too much. "I hope you two would get along well."

The rests of their conversation turned blur in Yein's ears with the only one points she could make out; this Halla girl is Soojung's _girlfriend_ 's sister.

"I'm very sorry but I have to go now.. Yein-ah, is that okay if I leave you two alone?" Soojung sipped her strawberry smoothie one last time before got up.

"Huh.." Yein snapped back to attention, forcing a smile on her face. "Yeah, sure."

“You’re going to concert rehearsal?” Halla asked.

“Yup. Have to make sure that babo won’t runaway again this time.”

"Haha... Don’t dote on Mijoo unnie too much, okay? And tell her to visit home once in awhile, our dogs miss her."

The oldest girl made a face at Halla. "Okay will do! See you girls later!"

They waved each other goodbye. And Yein waved her first love goodbye.

Later on the evening, Yein cried herself to sleep while listening to a rather new popular song she always heard her schoolmates played on their mp3. Goodnight Like Yesterday.


End file.
